borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LobStoR
Welcome Hi, welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Orb Shields page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Alexandersig (Talk) 07:35, October 25, 2009 Eridian Weapons page move Hey there. I'm sure you had good intentions while moving this page to Eridian Weapon, but the general wikia policy is to have pages such as this as plural, check any of our Weapons categories/articles if you want to be sure. I reverted it, and feel free to let me know if you have any questions/comments. Thanks! --Aelwrath45 18:43, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Ah, gotcha -- I am currently working on cleaning up Category pages containing content more appropriate for the Main namespace. I'll be sure to stick with pluralized titles in the future :) 18:47, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ----- Oh wow sorry, thought it was the category page for Eridian Weapons (confused it with Alien guns. Completed zoned out on that one. --Aelwrath45 00:19, November 6, 2009 (UTC) apparently plural is this wiki's style There is little basis for the above statement. When the pages began to surface they were created randomly with no consideration for plural or singular forms. I tried to raise the subject and got no real response from that, so the trend has actually been to place the categories in a plural form and shift most of the article plurals to singular. -- WarBlade 22:54, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Most of the time the article names are in singular and categories in plural. That's how a wiki is built. --Gourra (talk) 23:24, November 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed, that is the "wiki norm" that I am used to dealing with -- categories are pluralized, articles are singular. 05:09, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, I've noticed a lot of copy/paste moves around here -- please use the Move button whenever possible, as that will retain an article's revision history... You can even move over a redirect page, providing it only has one edit in its history and that it points at the article you are moving. Of course the first time someone performs a copy/paste move, they forever ruin any chance of properly moving the article (that is, unless a sysop comes and cleans it up). 05:11, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::That sounds more like something that the public should know, just not the people who read your talk page. --Gourra (talk) 07:13, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::Agreed. This and several other policy considerations should be laid down somewhere obvious under a heading like "Borderlands Wiki Editing Policies" and should be easier to find than this. -- WarBlade 07:23, November 6, 2009 (UTC) ---- Let's make a manual of style? http://www.wowwiki.com/WoWWiki:Manual_of_Style --Aelwrath45 15:34, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Delete, Not redirect. There is no need to have so many pages floating around with randomly generated prefixes. I see the point in Madjack redirecting to Maliwan Madjack, because it is still the name. Likewise for Unforgiven redirecting to Jakobs unforgiven, but when you start making all the pages with prefixes, it becomes ridiculous. Nobody is going to search for the weapons with the prefix in them. --Zaybertamer 18:28, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Thank you and thank you sir for fixing that for me :) still new to the wiki and all the information it holdsNoBody Dreag 08:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi and editing stuff Hi. I see that you are busy straightening up things. If you want to save yourself some time on the pages that I am adding, feel free to leave me a message with the items you need added. Or a new section to add to the pages I am making and I will gladly add it so you wont have to go back later. Also, I don't mind pointers as I am still relatively new to wiki editing. Thanks. DLanyon 14:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :I don't have the Zombie Island DLC, yet, so I don't know what's missing -- but you've been doing great adding new content to the wiki, so far. My thanks to you :) 14:09, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :: Thanks. Can you undo the redirect on Brains ... I am working on the mission chain right now .. just got the second one which is Braaains (3 a's) I am sure its gonna go up from there.DLanyon 14:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::: Oops, I got a little overzealous, there... I'm gonna go take a break, and leave things be for a bit (give time for the dust to settle on 14:24, November 25, 2009 (UTC) :::: Heh no worries. I appreciate the fact you know how to straighten things up with the proper code (like for the missions lists). Also, good catch on the trivia. about the 'mashed', I heard him say it and it didn't register.DLanyon 14:33, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Admin After watching your RfA thread and giving people time to reply, it seems like most of the comments are supportive of having you as an admin, so I just changed your status to bureaucrat. The only other currently active admin right now is User:Alexandersig, so if he or you become inactive, or if the community feels that 2 active admins aren't enough, feel free to promote other good editors to admin as well. Thanks for the effort you've made and will continue to make to improve the wiki, and congrats on the promotion. If you need any help or have any questions, don't hesitate to drop me a message. JoePlay (talk) 20:51, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :congrats. now fire up the navbar CSS! :P --Raisins 21:17, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Congrats! DLanyon 22:46, November 27, 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar As you can edit that thing now, we should probably replace *Weapons **#category-Alien_guns# **#category-Combat_Rifles# **#category-Melee# **#category-Pistols# **#category-Revolvers# **#category-Rocket_Launchers# **#category-Shotguns# **#category-Sniper_Rifles# **#category-Sub-Machine_guns# with *Weapons **Eridian_weapons|Alien guns **Combat Rifle|Combat Rifles **Pistol|Pistols **Revolver|Revolvers **Rocket Launcher|Rocket Launchers **Shotgun|Shotguns **Sniper Rifle|Sniper Rifles **Submachine Gun|Sub-Machine guns --Raisins 13:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Agreed, I think I once mentioned on a talk page that we want to funnel users to Articles, not Categories. Also Template:Contents on the main page, too. 16:40, November 29, 2009 (UTC) hey how can I change the rule in the arena? vandal We've got a vandal blanking pages... Unregistered contributor 209.80.253.1 Billdoom 15:59, December 4, 2009 (UTC) think i got it figured out... like i said, its been a while since ive done wiki editing but i think i found a workaround that works--posted a thumbnail with what ive got worked up so far to let you see what my thoughts are as far as adding to the character pages or possibly the main build screen for each character to give people a better idea of the possibilities (im going to be making one for each character for my own benefit regardless if they will be used on the wiki) http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Lil_help_needed dfareaper 1933 december 4, 2009 (PST) Video code So the 1PTmV9y1VoY code, I would put the video ID right before the tag? ( HERE ) That code would probably make it alot easier than what I've been doing. p.s. Would videos be better after the "walkthrough" section, or way at the end of the page? Never added anything to a wikia before, so advice good. Transclusion and Ref tag I was trying to cobble together a row template for the weapon example tables, so people would break them less often with weird formatting, and I ran into a snag. When i give parameter 9 (the image filename) to my template and then use it inside an image link inside a tag, it breaks. Please check it out and offer any advice: Template:Weapon table row --Raisins 16:52, December 7, 2009 (UTC) This is apparently a known issue with a workaround http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Footnotes#Known_bugs, so I'm good now. --Raisins 06:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) shall i undo my revisions based on raisins rows? Dr. Clayton Forrestor 11:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Oops! Sorry, Dr. Clayton Forrestor -- you must've caught an error from some editing that I should've sandboxed first. Please do use the new weapon table templates, as they will help standardize the format. Also, note the new usage example listed at Template:Weapon table row -- with named parameters. 11:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::thank you. i have in fact been running rampant through sniper rifles with code i borrowed from the equalizer page. seems to be functioning now though. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 11:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::: please try to use the new "named parameters" format listed in the usage example, though. this also now includes templates to start/end the table. Thanks Dr.CF! 12:13, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::may i ask, in your example there is the text "weapon table" in your footnote. is this aftifact or is it intentional? i found a format which is compact and starts and ends the table without the extra text - example on my talk page - is this acceptable? sincerely, Dr. F Dr. Clayton Forrestor 13:08, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::: (back from afk) Arbitrary naming choice, but intentional design decision. I used a feature of the references tag that allows you to group similar items -- I just happened to call the group "weapon table" as an arbitrary choice. I do want to continue to use a references group, but I do not care what it is called -- "weapon table" was just the default text I placed while adding this feature. I'm going to go rename it to "Weapon" instead, for a shorter display format. ::::: The reason I would prefer to use grouped references is so that if these someday should move back into the article space, they wouldn't disrupt any "normal" references in the article (I think). 13:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) i think i _finally_ see the light. the redundancy of the column title facilitates ease of use, n'est-ce pas? thank you for your time and kind attention. Dr. Clayton Forrestor 13:50, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Return of Revenge of MediaWiki:Common.css Thanks for your help with my various tinkerings. In the meantime I've made more work for you. We have tables and navbox styles, now we need messagebox cause I imported and made . --Raisins 18:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Why did you delete? My article about the Rider bb(the gearbox gun)??? Just wondering. :I moved Rider bb(the gearbox gun) to Forum:Rider bb(the gearbox gun), then deleted the redirect. 14:47, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Ah I see sorry to bother you.Rawwar13 15:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 15:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Rawwar13 15:39, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Re-move New Game+ New Game+is a term from different RPGs. New Game+ needs to be moved over the preexisting but blanked Playthrough 2. I understand this is a little messy and requires admin hax. --Raisins 22:03, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :Gotcha, 'tis done :) I'll work on those new CSS classes this weekend, forgot to get around to it. 23:09, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Userboxes I dont know why but i cant get any user boxes to work?? How do you get the onto your user page :Click your username in the upper-right corner of any page to access your user page. To add userboxes, copy/paste the sample code from Userbox gallery to get your userbox section started. I added this to your page, so let me know if you need any further assistance. 08:04, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Protection from Categorization Haha. My OCD requires you add Category:Borderlands wiki images to . --Raisins 02:35, December 14, 2009 (UTC) User:Gebraheel Usertalk Thanks for the advice, I'm sure I would have eventually gotten off my rumpus to figure that out, but you went and brought it to me. Thanks again.Gebraheel 18:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. Im not used to the whole wiki and editing thiu\ng but i do know alot about borderlands so ill do my best to help with whatever i can. thanks again ;] ~Sexy-Siren hi whats up thanks for the welcome -DF Wraith User Sig Hey, I was wondering, how do you set up a sig like the one you have, LobStoR? Pdboddy 14:29, December 16, 2009 (UTC) just general response well on here i probly wont be as helpful as i was on fallout wiki, if you can call it that, lol but I've been playing fallout for over a year altogether and well, obviously much less time spent on borderlands, ill do my best though.Toolazytomakeaaccount 17:40, December 16, 2009 (UTC) LIl Help I am level 50 already I have beaten the second run through I have how much for the planet My money is at 9,999,999 And I have over 18 mill in my inventory alone I got the merchant of death I stil cannot seem to get the pandora millionaire achievement what am I missing Any help will be much appreciated FateWorn 19:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC)FateWornFateWorn 19:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Quick Bit of Wiki help regarding Tables On my userpage I really want to keep an up-to-date table of my current gold gear on my account, i just cant figure out how to do tables using wiki-code. Any help regarding this is apreciated. whoops forgot to sign Kenny199 03:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC)